Son solo niños
by Deih
Summary: Luego de quince años, Carla se preguntaba por qué se cegó ante lo obvio. Por qué no se percató del amor que florecía frente a sus narices, por qué decidió pensar que eran solo niños y que, por ello, no debía tomarle importancia a sus acciones o palabras. Y ahora, de pie frente al altar, los recuerdos llegaban a ella, mostrándole lo que por años ignoró.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama.

 **Nota** **:** Algún día escribiré algo interesante, pero hoy...no es ese día. **Ereri**.

* * *

Carla, como toda madre atenta, debió haberse percatado de ello. Debió darse cuenta de que el vínculo entre su hijo y aquel pequeño niño, similar a un frágil muñeco de porcelana, no era normal. Tendría que haberse fijado en los detalles, en la forma en la que Eren sonreía cada vez que de Levi se trataba, en el brillo de sus ojos, en su comportamiento inusual.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ni ella ni Kuchel le tomaron gran importancia, alegando que eran solo niños; que eran personitas que apenas veían el mundo. Jaeger siendo mayor con diez añitos y Levi, siendo el menor, con apenas cinco de diferencia.

Pero fue un error, porque ciertamente, para el amor no hay edad. Y ahora, quince años después, presenciando la boda de su retoño y Levi, quien por primera vez mostraba una tenue sonrisa al público, se continuaba preguntando en qué momento sucedió.

Cuándo aquel querer se transformó en amor.

Aún evocaba en su mente recuerdos borrosos que, en dado momento, le dieron ternura; mas en ese preciso instante, parada en la fila delantera, observando cómo Eren tomaba las mejillas del Ackerman para rozar sus labios con dulzura, se percataba —por fin— de que esas acciones venían con un objetivo en concreto: hacer feliz al otro, ver su sonrisa, ganarse aún más su corazón.

Ellos se enamoraron desde que formaron un vínculo llamado amistad. Eren se enamoró desde que le permitió tomar al bebé en brazos, desde que cuidó de Levi cuando Kuchel tenía trabajo y le encargaba a Carla, su mejor amiga, cuidar de su retoño por unas horas. Y el pequeño pelinegro lo hizo conforme el tiempo pasó y creció, conforme aprendió a apreciar esos ojitos verdes que le entregaban amor sin límites.

Un sentimiento que ella pasó por alto, repitiéndose que eran solo niños una y otra vez, hasta creérselo. Hasta colocarse una venda en los ojos que no le permitiese ver la verdad.

La verdad tan clara como el agua, una que se hacía presente en su mente con fuerza, en forma de recuerdos.

Como aquella vez en la que Eren dejó de lado el ocio para ayudar a Levi, aún cuando odiara matemática.

Había estado jugando un nuevo videojuego, relajado por no tener deberes. Para nadie era sorpresa que odiaba estudiar, pero que aún así se esforzaba y seguía siendo sobresaliente —Carla jamás olvidaría que, cuando le preguntó, su hijo respondió que lo hacía por Levi, ya que de esa manera le daría un mejor futuro—. Por eso mismo, cuando la señora Jaeger oyó al mini Ackerman hablarle a Eren de ese tema, dejó las galletas que preparaba y centró su atención en los niños.

—¿Eh? —pausó el juego, ladeando su cabecita al sentir un tirón en su remera. Levi le observaba con un rubor que intentaba ocultar sin éxito y un pequeño cuadernito en su mano.

—No entiendo —balbuceó. Le costaba pedir ayuda, pero si era Eren estaba bien, solo con él.

Carla, desde la cocina, creyó que su niño se negaría —como cualquiera de su edad, la mayoría eran desconsiderados y preferían seguir con sus juegos—; sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, dejó el aparato de lado y, con una enorme sonrisa, palmeó el cojín que estaba a su costado.

—¿Podemos ir por un helado después? —cuestionó Eren, acercándose hasta invadir el espacio personal del pequeño de siete años ya; a quien, por cierto, no pareció importarle.

—Solo si entiendo —negoció, ganándose una risita del castaño. Este pasó un brazo por los hombros de Levi y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, observando atentamente los apuntes que le mostraba.

Fue la primera vez que la mujer sintió una corazonada.

La segunda ocasión fue cuando Levi se quedó a dormir. El tiempo estaba horrible, y como cualquier niño de su edad —aunque no lo admitiera— tuvo miedo. Para Carla habría sido normal que le pidiera dormir con ella, pues el pelinegro hasta le llamaba mamá en algunas ocasiones. Pero, nuevamente, se equivocó.

Lo comprobó cuando fue a verificar y no lo encontró en su cama, sino que notó, gracias a la puerta entreabierta, que se encontraba con Eren. No supo por qué, pero se vio en la necesidad de quedarse en el marco lo más sigilosa posible, oyendo los tenues susurros.

—No pasará nada —murmuró Eren, acariciando la espalda del menor mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, hundiendo su nariz en los oscuros mechones.

Olía bien, Levi siempre olía bien.

—La estúpida cuatro ojos me mintió —se quejó, ocultando el temblor que los truenos le ocasionaban al hundir su rostro en el pecho del castaño. Este soltó un suspiro, algo adormilado, y comenzó a tararear una canción que su madre le enseñó.

Poco a poco, Levi fue relajándose bajo las mantas, atreviéndose a elevar la mirada. Se encontró con unos ojitos verdes entrecerrados, oyendo la voz de Eren más pesada, casi arrastrándose. Debía tener mucho sueño y él lo estaba molestando. Aún así, no podía hacer ni el intento de alejarse, ya que estaba bien sujeto por Jaeger.

Y tampoco iba a hacerlo, porque se encontraba calentito y podía sentir el corazoncito del niño latir bajo la palma de su mano, algo realmente relajante.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, dejando un beso en la frentecita de Levi. Este asintió y, para cuando el castaño iba a agregar algo, posó sus labios en los contrarios con suavidad.

No fue solo un beso, fueron dos, tres, cuatro. Levi se aferró al pijama de Eren y siguió sus propios impulsos, los propios deseos que su inocente mente de siete años dictaba. Y no fue rechazado. Es más, el castaño pareció despertar con ello, ya que, tras un nuevo y cálido suspiro, se atrevió a acariciar la pálida mejilla y devolverle cada beso.

Se murmuraron algo que Carla no llegó a oír, y luego de unos momentos, quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados como si fuera la última vez. La mujer sintió que podía morir de ternura, ni siquiera pasando por su mente que esa escena fuera algo anormal. ¿Por qué lo sería? Solo eran niños, solo era un simple cariño.

No se equivocó, pero de _simple_ no tenía nada.

La cuarta vez fue con Kuchel presente, en una tarde de té. Eren ya tenía trece años y, dentro de poco, Levi cumpliría ocho, por lo que estaban hablando de la fiesta que organizarían. Se encontraban en el patio trasero de la residencia Ackerman, sentadas en mullidas sillas bajo el techo.

Eren había estado aburrido, puesto que el pelinegro tenía clases especiales y aún no llegaba. Sus ojos verdes estuvieron apagados en toda la charla, y Carla notó ese fuerte brillo apoderarse de ellos cuando Levi hizo acto de presencia, de la mano de su padre. Este se retiró de la reunión entre mujeres para ir al estudio de Grisha y Kuchel le sugirió a su hijo buscar una pequeña silla.

No hizo falta.

—Estoy bien, mamá —contestó, luego de saludar a Carla. La pelinegra le observó confundida, parpadeando rápidamente cuando Eren le tendió la mano y Levi la tomó, aceptando sentarse en su regazo.

Ninguna de las mujeres presentes pudo articular palabra alguna en el instante en el que el pequeño castaño acomodó al Ackerman en su pecho, acariciando su espalda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó, tomando la pálida manito del niño, tan desvergonzado y descuidado como solo él podía llegar a ser.

Levi asintió y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Jaeger, quedándose en esa posición por el resto de la conversación que sus madres retomaron luego de varios minutos de sorpresa. A Eren no le molestaba, y el pelinegro sentía que su lugar en el mundo era ese: entre los brazos del castaño.

En el presente, Carla podría golpear su cabeza contra la pared por la situación tan obvia.

La quinta ocasión se dio cuando llegaron del zoológico. Kuchel se ofreció a preparar la merienda y ella se dirigió a la sala de estar con los niños. Eren estaba cansado, pues había tenido un partido en su club y de ahí, había ido a la supuesta salida. Por eso a Carla no le sorprendió que estuviera durmiéndose en el cómodo sofá.

Pero Levi, contrario al castaño, aún tenía muchas energías. Y no quería que se durmiera aún, por más egoísta que sonara.

—Eren —murmuró, picando la mejilla del aludido—, Eren —repitió al no obtener respuesta, y Carla se preguntó si debía detenerlo o seguir fingiendo que leía el periódico.

La segunda opción fue más tentadora.

—Levi —balbuceó, tomando el bracito ajeno para jalarlo hacia él y hacer que cayera en su pecho—, tengo sueño —agregó con dificultad, intentando volver a dormir con su peluche humano.

El Ackerman resopló, molesto; mas no le pegó, solo se removió con fuerza hasta lograr sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Carla se alarmó un poco, pero tuvo que darse una cachetada mental por pervertida, pues eran solo niños, no podían hacer tal escena con un doble sentido.

—No te duermas —ordenó, picándole las costillas. Eren se quejó bajito y terminó abriendo sus párpados, siendo incapaz de enojarse con su pequeño gruñón.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, formando un puchero. Y Levi no supo qué responder, hasta que notó un libro en la mesita que sostenía la lámpara.

—Léeme —pidió, aunque bien sonó como otra orden. Abrazó a Eren, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, y apoyó su cabecita en su pecho, acurrucándose sobre él. Era tan chiquito a su edad que no molestaba en esa posición. Es más, parecía encajar a la perfección con el castaño.

Jaeger podría negarse, podría dormir e ignorarlo —antes de recibir un golpe—, o incluso podría enfadarse y decirle que le dejara en paz un rato. Pero esa suave piel rozando la suya, el exquisito perfume ajeno y su calidez le envolvieron de una forma abrasadora, derrumbando toda defensa.

Estiró el brazo, tomó el libro y acomodó mejor a Levi sobre él, abrazándolo un poco al sostener el tomo en alto, parpadeando varias veces en un intento por concentrarse y no dormirse. Así, bajo la atónita y ya nada disimulada mirada de su madre, comenzó a leer bajito.

Para cuando Kuchel llegó, el que se encontraba dormido era Levi, siendo sostenido por Eren, quien se negó a tomar la leche, pues eso significaba despertar al Ackerman y separarse de él. Al final, ambos terminaron sumidos en un profundo sueño en el sofá del living, abrazados y tibios gracias a la chimenea.

Si la castaña lo pensaba con detenimiento, ellos actuaban como una pareja incluso sin saber lo que significaba. Ni ella entendía por qué se cegó tanto tiempo, mostrándose sorprendida cuando ambos anunciaron su noviazgo. ¿Había algo más obvio, acaso? Incluso recordaba la ocasión en la que Eren, por primera vez, se enojó con Levi. Y este terminó colgándose de su espalda hasta que Jaeger accedió a cargarlo.

Diez y quince años, respectivamente. Una escena _normal_ , por supuesto.

Menos para ella, que sabía que su hijo era una bestia rabiosa cuando se enfadaba con algo. Y menos cuando sabía que el motivo de su enfado eran los celos, pues Hanji, la compañera de curso que tenía el Ackerman, se la pasaba colgada del brazo del mismo.

O la vez en la que Levi, guiado por el mismo sentimiento de celos, se sentó en el regazo de un Eren casi adulto —dieciocho años tenían lo suyo— para marcar su _jodido_ territorio ante su prima, Mikasa, quien no sabía disimular un carajo la mirada que le entregaba al castaño. Y poco parecía importarle la edad, mejor dicho, a ninguno parecía importarle, pues seguían comportándose como cuando eran unos niños. Los mismos niños que corrieron hacia sus madres un día de verano y enseñaron sus manos entrelazadas, Eren gritando que se casaría con Levi y este desviando la mirada, rojo por la efusividad de su futuro esposo.

Carla creyó que era un simple juego, pero ahora, presenciando la verdadera ceremonia, supo que ese fue un compromiso verdadero.

Volviendo en sí, notó que los novios abandonaban el lugar. Levi ignorándolos a todos y Eren saludando con una enorme sonrisa, ambos dirigiéndose hacia el lujoso auto negro. La boda se había realizado al aire libre, en un hermoso y espacioso jardín, aprovechando el sol radiante de la época.

Suspiró, feliz por sus pequeños —porque el pelinegro era como su segundo hijo— y decepcionada de sí misma por haber pasado todo por alto, bajo una excusa por demás tonta. Solo niños, ¿eh?

Al parecer las personas destinadas existían, porque no encontraba otra explicación a tanta compatibilidad. No pudo evitar soltar una risa en medio del llanto que había comenzado cuando, antes, oyó el _sí_ de parte de ambos chicos. Estaba feliz, porque su niño encontró a la pareja de toda su vida desde pequeño, porque no tuvo que recorrer un largo camino, porque fue correspondido y porque, sabía, sería cuidado como el más grande tesoro.

Sí, ellos eran solo niños. Unos niños que se amaban con locura, que desde tiempos ancestrales estuvieron unidos y que, en ese mismo instante, continuarían su propio camino.

 _Juntos._


End file.
